Nem que fosse o último
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Tiago não quer mais a monitora certinha. Supostamente. O que ela faz? Tem crises com a frase não a quer mais, finge estar feliz, e o trata... como amigo? o.O'
1. Chapter 1

**Nem que fosse o Ultimo.**

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando Tiago dá uma folga para Lily? Ela ficaria feliz... ou sentiria demais a sua falta.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Potter – Lily estava em uma sala de aula que se esvaziava lentamente – O que foi que eu fiz para você me atormentar tanto?

- Conquistou meu coração? – Tiago disse com um sorriso sedutor, ao que Lily fez uma cara de profundo tédio – Por que você não acredita em mim?

- Por que você é um canalha que usa o mesmo jogo de sedução com todo o ser que usa saias? – Lily perguntou, com a expressão impassível. Tiago fez cara de desarmado e Lily deu um meio sorriso – Não está escrito "imbecil" na mina testa.

A ruiva saiu da sala, que depois desse longo diálogo (se tratando de Lily Evans e Tiago Potter, óbvio), já estava vazia. Tiago foi sensato e deixou a ruiva ganhar alguma dianteira pelo corredor.

"Daria qualquer coisa para esse infeliz me deixar em paz" era o que Lily pensava toda a vez que Tiago a vinha infernizar, o que não era pouca coisa, porque ultimamente Tiago fazia um convite pela manhã, dois pela tarde e mais um pela noite, isso quando não resolvia mandar bilhetinhos carinhosos ou desenhos fofos.

Lily havia tentado várias técnicas, como ignorar, mandar o fulano para lugares feios, gritar que nem uma louca... Nada havia dado certo.

Ultimamente usava a técnica do questionamento.

**Exemplo:**

**- Lily, quer sair comigo?**

**- Por que?**

Geralmente funcionava, mas Tiago já estava pegando o jeito de contornar as perguntas.

- A morte da bezerra predomina novamente – Lily ouviu uma voz divertida. Era Vick passando a mão espalmada na frente dos olhos da ruiva e rindo – Onde é que você estava?

- Longe. Muuuuito longe – Alice respondeu pela ruiva – Minha intuição me diz que tem algo a ver com a pequena reunião entre ela e Potter feita no fim da aula de poções...

- Odeio ter que admitir, mas tem mesmo – Lily afirmou, e as duas amigas fizeram uma horrorosa cara de espanto. A ruiva nunca admitira nada parecido – Calma, calma... não é nada disso do que vocês estão pensando. Eu só tava tentando arrumar um jeito de fazer o Potter parar com essa perseguição...

- Eu tenho uma idéia – Marlene chegava com o rosto vermelho de descer seis andares correndo – Que tal você dar uns amassos com o Potter em algum canto escuro? Com certeza ele ia te deixar em paz... Já teria conseguido o que ele quer mesmo...

- Grande ajuda, Marlene – Alice revirou os olhos, em uma mania que todas elas tinham pego de Lily – A Lily ainda não surtou a ponto de virar vadia de armário...

- Garanto que funcionaria... – Marlene insistiu.

A pena arranhava o pergaminho. Dos sons de todo o mundo bruxo, aquele som era o que ela mais odiava. Aquele "_Rec...rec rec... reec" _lembrava muito dos deveres malfeitos, e dos deveres que ela fez sabendo que não ia usar para nada no futuro. E ela ouvia esse som quase todos os dias.

O som só ficava mais agradável quando ela fazia poesias, ou escrevia em seu diário, ou fazia desenhos de fadas e elfos.

O que ela não daria para ter a sua lapiseira lilás e a sua caneta de tinta preta? Esquecera em casa, e seus pais ainda não haviam mandado seu estojo de lápis de cor.

- Meu reino por um pensamento seu – uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- AHHH! – foi o sussurro-resposta de Lily. Se o ouvido de Tiago estivesse mais perto, com certeza ele teria ficado surdo que nem uma porta – _Potter! _Quantas vezes eu já disse para você parar com essa mania?

- Em quinze dias? Vinte e três vezes – Tiago tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Lily não podia acreditar que ele havia contado tudo – Eu tomo notas de tudo o que você fala.

- Eu tenho que aprender a calar a minha boca – Lily murmurou, olhando para o teto, e ainda tentando disfarçar um jeito de encobrir a pele arrepiada – O que é que você quer?

- Nada. Apenas vim garantir que você lembre da minha existência – Tiago deu um sorriso de plástico que fez a ruiva rir – Estamos tendo progressos!! Você até já está sorrindo! Eu preciso anotar isso!

- Largue de ser imbecil e diga logo o que quer – A ruiva se impacientou e encarou o maroto nos olhos – Antes que eu me irrite.

- Irei direto ao ponto, já que você não quer esperar – Tiago se aproximou da ruiva sem quebrar o contato visual e a beijou lentamente, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo por um instante. UM ÚNICO instante.

- O que é que você está fazendo? – Lily perguntou sem mudar o tom de voz, mas extremamente vermelha.

- Te dando um beijo – ele lhe respondeu. Parecia que estavam discutindo sobre o tempo ou coisa assim – Acontece quando duas pessoas se gostam e...

_- Eu sei o que é um beijo, Potter – _Lily disse entre dentes, finalmente enraivecida – Ao contrário do que você pensa eu não sou nenhuma freira, e já beijei antes...

- Mas eu não disse nada!

- Mas fez! – Lily retrucou automaticamente, os olhos arregalados – Se você pensa que eu vou ceder aos seus encantos com meia dúzia de frases clichês e com beijos roubados e blá, blá, pode esquecer!

- E se você pensa que eu vou desistir por três ou quatro ameaças de monitora – Tiago disse com firmeza, encarando no fundo dos olhos da ruiva – Também pode esquecer. Eu _não _vou desistir, me ouviu bem?

- Ouvi perfeitamente – Lily respondeu com frieza. Na verdade ela tentava arrumar um jeito de parecer impassível, e seu cérebro demorava para formular as respostas – Somente duvido que vá prosseguir com isso por muito tempo. E se prosseguir, eu vou virar o seu troféu...

- Veremos...

- É, veremos.

(Obs: Esse aqui foi somente um exemplo do que normalmente acontecia entre os dois. O total de beijos roubados foram cinco. Sendo um no meio da aula de poções )

Tiago seguiu o caminho para o dormitório masculino às cegas. Não sabia se ficava contente por ter conseguido mais uma vez sentir o gosto dos lábios de Lily, que tinha um leve toque amargo, ele não sabia do que exatamente, ou se ficava com raiva de ela mais uma vez ter duvidado de seus sentimentos, que na verdade ele mesmo duvidava.

- Será que dá para a pomba descer do telhado e responder as minhas perguntas? – Tiago sentiu uma paulada no ombro, e de repente viu o rosto de Sirius piscando de maneira feminina a dez centímetros de seu rosto – Não me obrigue a fazer isso de novo!

- Você ficou maluco? – Tiago deu um pulo para trás, caindo em cima da cama de Remo – Eu não sabia que você tinha mudado de time, Sear... O que as suas fãs vão dizer?

- Vai à merda, Tiago! Eu não ousaria desmunhecar na melhor fase da minha vida – Sirius deu um sorriso misterioso, e Tiago o olhou com uma expressão indagadora. Sirius ignorou – Me diz onde é que você estava. Já!

- Se você adivinhar eu te dou um beijo – Tiago disse desanimado – Tá, você não vai querer adivinhar com esse prêmio... Estava arrumando um jeito da Lily...

- Te notar. Eu imaginei que fosse isso – Sirius responde, com ar do professor de Adivinhação – O que aconteceu agora?

Tiago permaneceu encostado na cabeceira da cama de Remo, enquanto relatava tudo o que tinha acontecido na Sala Comunal.

Em certo momento, Sirius pegou um bloquinho de papel e parecia estar anotando tudo o que o amigo falava.

- Certo. Então você a beijou e ela disse que não ia se render por causa de meia dúzia de beijos? – Sirius perguntou, olhando de esguelha para o amigo.

- Pensei que você estivesse anotando – Tiago o olhou desconfiado.

- Aaah não!! Isso aqui é um desenho que eu fiz do armário – Sirius disse com um sorriso sem jeito, ao passo que Tiago poderia arrancar as tripas do moreno com o olhar – O que você dizia?

- Ah, eu não vou repetir – Tiago impacientou-se, levantando da cama e sentando no beiral da janela fechada – Valeu a tentativa, mas você não ajudou, Almofadinhas.

- Qual é cara! Eu consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Eu entendi o que você falou – Sirius deu dois tapinhas no amigo e o encarou – Escuta, Pontas, pode parecer escroto o que eu vou dizer, mas... por que você não tenta dar um tempo pra Lily?

- O que? – Tiago desviou sua atenção dos jardins, encarando o rapaz sem nem piscar – Está dizendo para eu esquece-la?

- De jeito nenhum, meu caro Pontas – Sirius respondeu tranqüilo – Estou dizendo para você dar um tempo para ela pensar. (aqui Tiago faz uma cara de dúvida espantosa) Será possível que você fundiu seu cérebro?

- Eu só não consigo entender!

- Olha, vem, vamos até a cozinha comer alguma coisa e no caminho eu te explico.

Abriu os olhos.

Estava um dia claro de outono, porém o sol não estava com muita vontade de acordar, assim como ela.

Como ela detestava segunda-feira! O horário mais chato, as aulas mais complicadas, o sono dominando todo o seu ser.

Ela podia virar para o outro lado e fingir que o despertador não tinha tocado, ou dizer que ela não tinha dormido nada durante a noite, mas a época de poder fazer isso já tinha indo embora, então ela não teve outro remédio senão levantar.

- Bom dia, meninos – Lily disse sem muito ânimo, sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória.

- Credoo, que cara é essa? – Vick perguntou ao olhar pela segunda vez para a amiga – Parece uma daquelas lesmas-adubo da Sprout.

- Eu sei que eu acordei com a cara inchada, Vick – Lily revirou os olhos enquanto se esticava para alcançar a geléia de uva – Não precisa contar para a escola inteira.

- Bom dia, Evans – A ruiva ouviu uma voz dizendo seu nome, e se virou a tempo de ver um Tiago Potter com cara de sono sentando-se ao lado de Remo na mesa.

- Bom dia. – Ela respondeu, fazendo uma cara de intrigada para Alice – Me chamando de Evans? Será que os anjinhos dos céus atenderam as minhas súplicas?

O dia terminou e o máximo que Tiago dirigiu a Lily foi um "com licença" estritamente necessário, o que ao fim do dia garantiu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e uma guerra de travesseiros patrocinada pela monitora no dormitório do sétimo ano.

Duas semanas se passaram, com uma Lily cada dia mais feliz e sorridente, que ajudava as pessoas e não ralhava com primeiranistas que falavam alto depois das onze da noite.

Certos dias ela até chegava a acobertar alguns fatos que ela sabia serem dos marotos, tudo para evitar o contato que Tiago se esforçava em não manter, ou seja, na mente de Lily, aquilo era tudo o que ela tinha pedido.

- Lily, tudo isso é porque o Potter não quer mais sair com você? – Vick perguntou, dando uma piscadela quase imperceptível para Alice – Essa felicidade toda é por que ele _não te quer mais?_

- O que disse? – A frase causou o impacto que as amigas estavam querendo causar, pois aí sim a ficha caiu – Disse sobre o Potter não me querer mais?

- Foi. Pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, ele desistiu de correr atrás de você – Alice respondeu, fazendo Lily virar a cabeça para ela – Não sei quem ele quer agora...

- Por mim, ele pode querer o capeta, amiga – Lily disse, com a expressão impassível – Eu conquistei a minha merecida paz, e talvez eu vá com o Fábio Prewett no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade...

- Ah, sim... ele é um cara legal – Vick disse titubeando, por essa notícia elas não esperavam. Toda a sorte do plano delas era de que o fim de semana de Hogsmeade estava a um mês e meio de acontecer.

As amigas deixaram a ruiva sozinha, pois iriam resolver alguns deveres pendentes na biblioteca antes de o fim de semana começar realmente.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Lily parou para pensar no que Vick tinha dito, que como a amiga esperou que fosse e a ruiva nem ao menos imaginava, tinha sido para causar impacto. "_Tudo isso é porque ele não te quer mais?_" ecoava em sua mente sem um motivo plausível.

A ruiva procurava afastar esse pensamento da cabeça, imaginando tudo o que poderia fazer agora que o Potter não a irritava mais, imaginando quantos sorrisos de graça ela já havia dado, e quantas manhãs incontáveis ela já não tinha acordado com um bom humor inexplicável, só de saber que não teria que inventar um milhão de maneiras de dar foras no garoto insistente.

Estava sendo bem melhor daquele jeito.

- Eu já disse, cara – Tiago reclamava olhando pela janela – Ela não está nem aí, esse plano imbecil não vai funcionar.

- O plano imbecil vai funcionar sim, Pontas – Sirius se justificou, com um tremendo ar de presunção – Porque fui eu que tive a idéia.

- Mas se você não percebeu, se passaram duas semanas e não aconteceu nada – Tiago fechou a cara e lançou um olhar para Remo, que fazia algumas anotações vagas em um pergaminho – Aliás, aconteceu sim: A Lily só parece melhor e melhor. Sorri de graça para qualquer um, acho até capaz de ela perdoar o Snape por aquele episódio no fim do quinto ano.

- Não seja imbecil, Pontas, a Lily não é nenhuma boba – Remo se manifestou finalmente, tendo antes uma crise de impaciência, amassando o pergaminho e depois tocando fogo – Como você mesmo disse, se passaram _apenas _duas semanas. Ou será que você esperava uma Lily Evans descabelada, com pijama de flanela e de joelhos da porta do nosso dormitório com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, gritando por seu amor três dias depois de você ter fingido desistir?

- Eu detesto isso, Pontas, mas o Aluado tá certo – Pedro disse, saindo do banho naquele momento (n/a: acho que eu já avisei que nas minhas fics o Pedro não é tão bobinho, pois senão não teria entrado para o clube do maroto (se é que isso existe) ele só tem um Q.I um pouco mais baixo, gente). – Deixa a Lily ser feliz um pouco, deixa ela respirar. Daqui a pouco ela percebe que você faz falta.

- Eu duvido muito que ela sinta, Rabicho – Tiago suspirou devagar, mas fez uma força tremenda para não assumir uma expressão triste. Mesmo ao lado dos amigos não queria demonstrar insegurança, ou que estava realmente apaixonado – Veremos...

- Você realmente gosta dela, não é? – Remo perguntou diretamente, era realmente muito difícil esconder algo de um maroto.

- O quê? – Tiago perguntou com um sobressalto, os garotos riram – Não! Quer dizer... eu não sei... ultimamente eu tenho pensado bastante nisso, eu... sabe, ela acabou se tornando especial para mim, sem querer...

- Cedo ou tarde isso acaba acontecendo – Pedro disse, olhando para as cinzas do pergaminho de Remo, com a cabeça em algum outro lugar – é daquelas coisas que a nossa avó fala e que acabamos dando risada...

- Mas que no final acabam se tornando verdade – Sirius completou, manifestando-se depois de algum tempo em silêncio, o que não era comum – é uma questão complicada a ser tratada, entendo... mas pelo amor de Deus, estamos em uma tarde de sábado discutindo sobre supostos casos amorosos e ditos de avó! Estamos parecendo garotas entediadas! O que acham de fazermos algo produtivo?

- A atitude de Sirius foi recebida e aceita com louvor, praticamente cem por cento do grupo aceitou. Diga-se que os três sorriram e fizeram uma baita festa enquanto levantavam-se e desciam as escadas para a Sala Comunal.

Tiago ficou por último, amarrando o cadarço dos sapatos, e Remo tinha feito o favor de espera-lo.

Como o Maroto que estava agachado pôde dar uma esquadrinhada na sala, viu um grupo de amigas sorridentes fazendo uma discreta guerra de almofadas a um canto. Deu um meio sorriso, mas logo viu a mais ruiva avistar o seu amigo monitor que estava de pé fazendo hora ao sei lado. A ruiva se encaminhou para onde estavam, fazendo assim, todos os medos de Tiago se confirmarem: situação embaraçosa a vista

- Hei, Remo! – A ruiva estava um pouco despenteada e com o rosto afogueado. Ela e suas amigas deviam estar numa daquelas sessões palhaçada, imaginou Tiago – Será que você poderia me emprestar aquele projeto da decoração do baile...?

- Claro, Lily. Mais tarde eu dou uma revirada na minha mochila e entrego para você – Remo sorriu discretamente o ver Tiago se levantando de onde estava – Já, Pontas?

- Aham – Tiago fez uma cara estranha, pois estava com medo de acabar fazendo uma besteira enorme, e arrumar um escândalo na Sala Comunal – Boa Tarde, Lily, resolveu tomar ar fresco?

- É, tô aproveitando a falta de marotagens na área – A ruiva sorriu levemente e deu uma piscadela. Tiago tremeu – Você pelo jeito resolveu se acalmar, não?

- Na verdade, estávamos saindo para o nosso Romeu aqui passear – Remo abraçou Tiago pelo ombro, sorrindo ao notar que o amigo estava gelado – Ele anda muito murchinho ultimamente, e o resto do grupo não agüenta mais ficar parado...

- Entendo. – Lily olhou para o alto, dando um suspiro de cansaço forçado – Isso significa que eu vou ter trabalho extra essa noite?

- Não se você não passar pelo corredor do quinto andar – Tiago sorriu maroto, segurando-se para não dar uma resposta inteligente – Não será muito grave, somente algo que envolva um Severo Ranhoso com os cabelos coloridos, ou com a calça transfigurada em calça de pijama...

Lily não pôde deixar de rir. O tom de voz de Tiago, como se não se importasse e o olhar que ele lhe lançou foram tentadores demais. Os marotos se despediram da monitora que não se empenhou realmente em mudarem de idéia e seguiram o caminho que pretendiam.

A ruiva se afastou desfazendo o sorriso que ainda mantinha nos lábios, sem perceber.

O jeito que ele a havia olhado, a maneira como sorria... todas as coisas que ele fez de maneira natural... Não, ela não podia estar pensando no crápula do Potter daquele jeito.

Ela abiu os olhos com a claridade que entrava por uma festa do cortinado de sua cama, como naqueles filmes de romance, ela pensou, e sorriu sonolenta. Havia terminado todo o dever de casa na noite anterior, e teria o dia livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Depois de tomar um banho rápido, a ruiva se arrumou de qualquer jeito e saiu do dormitório para tomar café da manhã com as amigas que já não estavam mais na cama.

- Bom dia, meninas – ela as cumprimentou jovialmente – Por que ninguém me chamou?

- Chamamos – Vick respondeu concentrada na quantidade de suco que colocava em sua taça – Mas a bela adormecida aí me mandou para um lugar feio...

- Jura? Me desculpe, Vick, eu não me lembro de ter feito isso – Lily ruborizou, mas riu – É que eu fiquei até tarde adiantando meus deveres...

O resto da frase de Lily, ninguém ficou sabendo. Tudo porque uma ilustre aparição no Salão Principal chamou atenção de todos: Severo Snape com um lenço florido na cabeça, tentando caminhar discretamente até a mesa da Sonserina, mas metade do salão explodiu em risadas antes mesmo que ele desse três passos.

- Ele está parecendo a minha avó quando faz permanente nos cabelos! – Alice exclamou ofegando de tanto rir – Por que é que ele está com essa coisa ridícula na cabeça?

- Porque está com o cabelo verde-limão – Lily enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos, para em seguida começar a rir de novo.

- E porque ele não aprendeu direito a fazer transfiguração humana – uma voz risonha disse atrás das meninas, era Sirius. Estava mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Lily de tanto que ria.

- Ainda bem que eu não impedi vocês de fazerem isso – Lily declarou calmamente, dando uma piscadela para os meninos – Eu estava mesmo precisando dar umas risadas... Foi genial!

Os marotos de inclinaram como se estivessem apresentando uma peça teatral, e seguiram o caminho que os levava aos lugares vagos da mesa da Grifinória.

- Meninas, eu estava pensando em dar uma volta pelos terrenos – Lily disse, retomando o assunto – O que vocês acham?

- Seria uma ótima idéia – Alice disse, remexendo o seu cereal com leite – Se eu e a Vick não estivéssemos atoladas até o pescoço de dever de casa.

- Antes que você se ofereça a nos ajudar, Lily, eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer – Vick declarou, pois sabia que a ruiva seria bem capaz de fazer todos os deveres novamente – Dê um tempo para você, se arrume e vá dar uma volta. Você está precisando relaxar um pouco.

- Bom, eu ajudaria vocês a fazerem os deveres, mas você teve uma idéia melhor – Lily deu uma piscadela alegre para Vick – Como recompensa, os meus deveres estão dentro do livro de História da Magia, na minha bolsa. Mas por favor mudem as palavras, senão levaremos um zero!

A notícia causou um pequeno escarcéu entre as duas amigas: Abraços e beijos de amizade em Lily e declarações de "eu não vivo sem a minha monitora descabeçada" e etc. não pararam de chover, durante uns cinco minutos.

A ruiva saiu do Salão Principal ainda rindo da festa que recebeu, e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória para se arrumar.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela estava pronta para não fazer nada. Sorriu de seu pensamento, e desceu para os jardins.

Depois de não encontrar lugar nenhum, resolveu andar pela propriedade, talvez dar a volta no castelo, ou passar pelas estufas.

Gostava de fazer isso, andar sozinha para se entender, para calcular tudo o que poderia ser e fazer. Fazia isso com freqüência até o quarto ano, até que os deveres começaram a afastar desse "Hobby".

Foi andando devagar, suas sandálias de salto plataforma amassando a grama.

Era estranho, ela estava se sentindo pesada por dentro, como se houvesse algo que ela estivesse ignorando. Essa sensação não era normal nela, então ela resolveu "explorar" o sentimento.

Engraçado, o Potter a havia deixado em paz, mas a felicidade que ela parecia ter desejado tanto, agora não parecia tão atraente. Ela sentiu que de alguma forma, essa tão desejada felicidade era levemente forçada. Levemente não, era forçada. Bastante.

"_Legal, o que eu estou pensando? Tantas coisas para pensar e eu vou pensar logo em quem eu não preciso? Senhor, eu estou ficando louca"_, pensou a ruiva, em um monólogo interno silencioso.

Naquele momento ela tinha que pensar, tinha que resolver todo o tipo de pendência que tinha consigo mesma, era uma espécie de cobrança que sua consciência lhe fazia.

Voltou a deixar seus pensamentos fluírem com liberdade, sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore na orla da floresta, escondida de todas as janelas de Hogwarts.

Ela não conseguia acreditar na conclusão em que havia chegado, e reavaliou a situação pelo menos três vezes.

Potter estava lhe fazendo falta!!!!

Não que ele não estivesse presente durante os últimos dias, estava normalmente, e esse era o problema. Estava tudo normal demais.

Nenhum convite, nenhuma palhaçada... Lily estava tão acostumada com essas coisas vindas de Tiago, que só foi dar valor quando perdeu. Ah, não! Perdeu? Ela não poderia ter perdido, ele jurou que não ia desistir! "_Isso foi antes do centésimo rodo que ele tomou te convidando para sair, Lily. Você estava preocupada demais planejando qual seria o próximo fora para prestar atenção no que eu dizia: Todo mundo cansa um dia!"_. Tinha um caso perdido, um coração apertado, um buraco dentro de si mesma _e _ uma consciência "muy amiga". Não lhe faltava mais nada.

Levantou-se de onde estava com uma tremenda dor nas costas, mas ainda assim levantou somente pela dor no estômago, que reclamava de fome.

Devia ser pelo menos quatro horas da tarde, ela calculava ter ficado se remoendo durante pelo menos seis horas seguidas. Era um recorde mundial, ela não podia acreditar que perdera seis horas para calcular que SENTIA FALTA DE TIAGO POTTER.

Entrou no dormitório e se deparou com suas amigas largadas em diversos lugares. Alice estava sentada-deitada em sua cama, Vick estava largada em um dos tapetes do quarto e Marlene olhava pela janela, sentada do peitoril largo da parte interna.

- Você estava sozinha até agora? – Vick perguntou com os olhos arregalados quando a amiga encostou a porta.

- E eu estaria com quem se vocês três estão enfiadas aqui dentro? – Lily perguntou, sentando-se na beira da cama e massageando as costas – Papai Noel não existe para me fazer companhia.

- Não me culpe por minha preguiça – Alice disse sonolenta, enquanto se endireitava – Você poderia estar com o Potter, por exemplo...

- Por que você fez essa cara de enterro? – Marlene perguntou, olhando Lily de maneira indagadora – Foi só citar o Tiago que...

- De onde você tirou que eu fiz cara de enterro? – Lily não percebera a expressão na hora, mas soube ser verdade depois que a desfez – Você deve ter fundido seu cérebro...

- Mas eu também vi... – Arriscou Alice do seu canto, seguido de um aceno afirmativo de Vick, indicando que a terceira também havia visto – O que há?

- Alucinação coletiva – Lily justificou na cara larga, mais por não querer preocupar as amigas do que por orgulho.

- Me engana que eu gosto – riu Marlene, espreguiçando-se e sentando-se na cama de Lily – Vamos, pare com essa palhaçada e diga o que aconteceu.

- Você falou com ele? – Vick perguntou, aproximando-se da cama de Lily.

Lily contou a sua conclusão, depois de muito ensebar, e de uma chuva de almofadas errantes em sua cabeça.

- Você está querendo dizer que quer sair com ele? – Vick perguntou, incrédula – Depois de ele ter desistido de você?

- Vick, não seja insensível! – Alice lançou um olhar severo para a amiga – o que temos é uma suposta desistência.

- Qual é a diferença? – Lily desabou para trás. As vezes ela pensava que Vick não tinha tato e que podia ser mais compreensiva diante dos sentimentos alheios – Nos dois casos a palavra desistência aparece mesmo...

- Mas temos uma _Suposta _no caso real – Marlene argumentou sabiamente – Analisando friamente, Lily, nenhuma de nós viu o Potter com outra garota por aí.

- Até aí não é uma coisa muito concreta – Lily era _otimista_ ao extremo quando precisava – Existem muitos armários pelo castelo afora...

- Se você colaborar e parar de ficar se lastimando, vai ser de grande ajuda – Vick se ergueu de onde estava, indicando que iria discursar – Pense! Você é monitora e faz ronda todos os dias, Lily. Você encontrou algo de sobrenatural em algum armário?

- Isso não significa nada...

- Não me venha com a sua teoria maluca de que Potter é um ET de marte e que pode se teletransportar para a lua para poder namorar longe de você – Marlene interrompeu Lily um tom de voz mais alto, fazendo a ruiva se calar na mesma hora – Você sabe que isso e cabeçadurismo seu, e que não existe nada parecido.

Lily não ousou retrucar. Mais pelo fato de que Marlene tinha uma almofada enorme na mão do que pelo próprio argumento.

- O que é que você vai fazer? – Alice perguntou calmamente, tentando não deixar a ruiva nervosa.

- Tomar um banho – respondeu calmamente, levantando e dirigindo-se ao seu guarda roupas – depois eu penso um pouco no que fazer.

A fuga pela porta dos fundos não iria ajudar em nada, ela pensava, pois já estava tentando dar uma remendada na situação cinco minutos depois, e por mais que tentasse não pensar, ela sempre acabava batendo na mesma tecla. Lembrou-se que aquela conversa já havia se passado havia quinze dias, e ela continuava insistindo de que aquilo era uma maluquice da sua cabeça, uma fase da lua ou Áries em quadratura com Urano, que fazia as pessoas imaginarem coisas que não existiam. Agora via que de nada ia adiantar ficar arrumando desculpas esfarrapadas como as que estava arrumando.

"_A verdade é que você está com medo de enfrentar a situação", _dizia uma voz irritante em sua cabeça, ao passo que Lily retrucava "_Eu nunca tive medo de enfrentar situação nenhuma, por que eu teria agora?" _e a resposta ferina que recebeu foi "_Por que você não tem certeza do que o Potter quer fazer com você, e você passou tanto tempo sem arriscar nada que agora está com medo de deixar tudo para trás"_

"_Tem razão, é isso mesmo! E agora, o que eu devo fazer?" _Lily perguntou, dando-se por vencida.

"_E você quer que eu saiba?"_

Lily balançou a cabeça resignada e voltou a fazer os deveres, aqueles que ela tinha parado de fazer para devanear sobre conversas antigas e discussões com sua consciência.

Depois de errar pela quinta vez o nome da planta que curava venenos de cobra comum, Lily se irritou com sua mão cheia de tinta, que acabou manchando o pergaminho, que por sua vez ficou parecendo um chiqueiro, e amassou todo o dever, atirando o para dentro da lareira, juntamente com a pena, cuja ponta engrossou e já não dava mais para diferenciar o "j" do "q".

- Cacete! – Resmungou Lily esfregando um papel velho na mão, limpando a sujeira – Que inferno!

- O que sua mãe iria dizer se te ouvisse praguejando como uma desvairada? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si, fazendo-a se sobressaltar – Assustada?

- Desprevenida. – Ela retrucou rapidamente, nem bem ele tinha terminado de falar – O que é que você quer?

- Só estava de passagem – ele disse vagamente, olhando pela janela distraído – Você pelo jeito estava fazendo os deveres...

- Estava tentando, mas acho que no momento não estava com cabeça para isso – ela respondeu, também olhando para as sombras da floresta – Onde é que você estava?

- Dando uma volta pelos jardins – ele respondeu sinceramente – sozinho.

- Sozinho? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. O bicho que se retorcia em suas entranhas sorriu aliviado como ela não pôde fazer na hora – Pode ser perigoso...

- O que? – ele arregalou os olhos, e deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Lily fez cara de interrogação – Você está se preocupando comigo?

- Não... erm... bem. Você poderia ser detido confessando isso para uma monitora – Lily tentou se recompor, mas estava vermelha como pimentão – E se eu estivesse me preocupando?

- Hum... Isso é tão difícil de imaginar que eu não tenho uma resposta à altura – Tiago respondeu sinceramente, mas sem perder a pose – Te daria um beijo estaria a sua altura?

- Não. – Lily rebateu de primeira, revirando os olhos em seguida – Você não estava só de passagem?

- Nossa! – Ele exclamou arregalando os olhos e se virando – Você me mandou embora na cara dura... Nunca mais me procure, Evans.

Tiago disse em tom de brincadeira, mas o sobrenome dela, junto com o resto da frase e a situação causaram tamanho desespero que ela se levantou:

- Não! – Sentiu sua mão se fechar no pulso do moreno. Ele se virou e olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida. Ela o soltou rapidamente – Não vá... a conversa tava boa... quero dizer...

- Não precisa se explicar – Tiago deu um sorriso suave, longe daquele sorriso desdenhoso que ela esperava que ele fosse dar depois do "momento suicida de Lily" – A conversa realmente estava boa.

Tiago se encaminhou para a lareira, reavivando o fogo, em seguida sentou-se próximo do fogo. Estendeu as mãos em direção ao calor:

- Adoro essa sensação de estar aquecido – ele disse a esmo, olhando para a claridade dourada que iluminava seu rosto – Mesmo não estando frio, é tão aconchegante...

- Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso – ela confessou, e em seguida estava sentada ao lado de Tiago, com os braços igualmente estendidos – Sensação de proteção, de estar dentro de casa e ninguém poder te fazer mal.

Estar ao lado de Tiago em um momento tão aconchegante era bom, ela percebeu naquela hora que não tinha mais volta, percebeu que ele lhe fazia bem. Se seguisse seus impulsos, nesse momento estaria encostada no ombro do moreno, mas ainda lhe restava um pouco de autocontrole.

- Lily, você deixou esse corpo? – Viu uma mão passando diante de seus olhos – Que bom, pensei que você tivesse morrido. Onde estava?

- Não muito longe – ela disse, arrumando os cabelos. Não podia acreditar que tivesse ido tão longe na presença de alguém – Me desculpe, acabei me perdendo em pensamentos...

- Não é a primeira vez que eu vejo que você devaneando – ele assumiu, olhando-a, preocupado – Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você, Lily?

- Não é da sua conta – ela disse rispidamente, parecendo notar pela primeira vez que era Tiago que estava ao seu lado – Não tem necessidade de estar preocupado comigo.

- De volta a antiga Lily – ele revirou os olhos. Lily não sabia se ele estava tentando imita-la, mas se estivesse, estava sendo perfeito – Estava demorando. Escute, eu acho que estava muito bom o nosso relacionamento de conhecidos, e se eu perguntei é porque eu estou preocupado com você, se você não quiser falar, basta apenas não falar.

- Me desculpe – Tiago dando lição de moral em Lily, Lily pedindo desculpas... Se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo, em breve porquinhos iriam passar voando pela janela – Eu não quis ser rude com você.

- Está tudo bem – Tiago sorriu simpático para a ruiva, novamente um sorriso lindo, diferente dos que dava quando estava galinhando – Não querendo ser chato, mas você não vai me falar o que te aflige?

- Um dia talvez eu fale – Lily respondeu calmamente, levantando-se do chão – Hoje eu estou com sono demais, e amanhã tem aula. Até amanhã, Potter.

Tinha sido como estar no céu, como poder encostar em uma nuvem e saber, ao contrário do que os cientistas dizem, que elas são feitas do mais puro algodão.

Falar com ela era o mesmo que andar sobre a água e dar um mergulho ao mesmo tempo. Como ouvir um rock agitado em um momento de alegria. Enfim, uma sensação indescritível, mas muito boa de se sentir.

Ele subiu para o dormitório acreditando que o mistério da humanidade tinha sido resolvido, e que nada poderia abalar o que estava sentindo.

Ela era doce, simples, não tinha nenhum tipo de charme forçado, era tudo natural.

Ele podia repetir essas conversas para o resto da vida dele, se fosse escolher uma cena para repetir.

Foi dormir satisfeitíssimo, e acreditou assim que fechou os olhos, que estaria com um tremendo ataque de bom humor na manhã seguinte.

E novamente ela encostou o pergaminho na mesa e espreguiçou-se como um gato. Levantou e circulou a sala por duas vezes.

Decidiu que iria passar do banheiro dos monitores para tomar um banho antes de ir para a Sala Comunal. Se ela continuasse a se sentar daquela forma para fazer os relatórios que pediam, estaria com as costas inutilizadas antes dos trinta anos.

Trancou a sala dos monitores e em menos de três minutos já tinha afundado na água quente da banheira-piscina.

Enquanto mergulhava na água ainda sem sabão, imaginava como poderia estar agüentando a falta de Tiago, que mesmo estando presente, estava distante, e mesmo que ela quisesse manter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o moreno, seria inútil, já que até mesmo suas amigas já tinham dito que Tiago não a queria mais.

_Não a queria mais. _Essa frase era tão forte que lhe causava arrepios até mesmo debaixo da água, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma das milhares de mulheres que haviam no mundo, sem nenhuma diferença ou semelhança. Alguém que apesar de nem mesmo ter sido usada, sentia-se como um nada.

Resolveu deixar esse assunto para outra hora, de preferência uma que não tivesse mais absolutamente nada para pensar.

A verdade é que tudo que ela tinha era nada mais nada menos o que ela tinha escolhido para si mesma. O que diabos ela estava pensando quando humilhou a pobre alma de Tiago Potter tantas vezes? Certo, ele não era nenhum anjo de canduras, nem de ponta cabeça, mas o ego dele podia estar ferido por causa dela. Analisando friamente, ela também não gostaria de tomar o monte de rodos que Tiago tomou em menos de três anos. Se bem que ele também havia sido teimoso... Por que ele tinha que ter se metido com _ela_? O que _ela_, a monitora certinha e insuportável, que cansou de dar merecidas detenções a ele e seus amigos, teria de diferente das outras garotas? Ela só se perguntava _por quê..._

- Lily, se toca! Você fez a merda, você que responda por ela e fim de assunto – Lily monologava, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo banheiro, cuja porta ela tivera o bom senso de aplicar um feitiço de imperturbabilidade – Se você o quer, vá atrás... Se bem que ele vai fazer questão de te pisotear, e quando aceitar qualquer coisa, vai ser depois de você ter levado o dobro de foras e te ver bem cheia de terra...

N/A: Lembreeeei de colocar uma nota no fim d capítulooo

D

eu sempre esqueço de fazer isso e acabo passando como uma autora fria e malvada que nem comenta o fim do capítulo

Espero que vocês gostem desse cocozão que eu fiz, e espero que comentem, nem que for pra xingar a minha mão por ter colocado no mundo ser de tamanha bizarrice no lugar do cérebro e etc...

Quero agradecer a todos os leitores que chegaram até aqui... Se tudo correr bem e eu tiver uma boa aceitação, eu posto outro capítulo (talvez o ultimo u.u) sábado ou domingo. E se eu não tiver nenhuma crise de criatividade emocionalmente abalada... hueheuheuheu

Beeeeeeeeeijos!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nem que fosse o Último II

O último beijo de Lily Evans

N/A: bem, vejamos... esse começo tá uma porcaria, não deu muito certo, eu sei, pode me xingar. Mas vejam pelo meu lado gente, eu tenho que expressar os meus sentimentos também poxa...

Huehuehue. Brincadeira... é que tava tudo muito como bula de remédio... Prometo que eu vou tentar colocar mais piadinhas por aqui

Boa (ou má...) leitura.

.x.

Outra semana que havia se acabado, e nada havia se resolvido na vida de Lily. A sexta-feira havia sido movimentada, não só por muito trabalho prático, mas por trabalho prático envolvido em pensamentos nada agradáveis.

Passava os dias cada vez piores, como se as vezes eles estivessem mesmo fazendo alguma gracinha para não passarem, outros dias seus pensamentos faziam um alarde em sua cabeça, e ela não conseguia produzir absolutamente nada. Na quarta-feira, chegara a descontar sua raiva em suas amigas, pedindo perdão logo em seguida e fugindo para um canto isolado quando elas disseram para Lily dizer o que estava sentindo.

Estava levando seus dias de uma maneira que aprendera com a vida, talvez não a melhor, mas se naquele momento perguntassem para ela como estava se sentindo, ela abria um sorriso e dizia que estava tudo bem, com a maior meiguice do mundo. Sorria, mesmo que esta não fosse sua vontade. Tentava encontrar uma maneira de sorrir, nem que fosse essa.

Por que não tomar esse tipo de atitude? Era bem melhor do que gritar e se descabelar enquanto lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto, insistindo que era uma imbecil que não sabia fazer nada, e que queria voltar no tempo para poder mudar tudo. Seria uma tremenda burrice. Até mais do que isso, seria infantilidade.

Na verdade, ela tinha vontade de desabafar seus sentimentos com suas amigas, e se sentiu tentada quando elas ofereceram ajuda. Só não deitou no colo delas e disse o que seu coração sentia, porque sentiu que começaria a chorar, e só pararia quando todo o seu sangue se convertesse em lágrimas e ela secasse e virasse somente pele e osso (no meio de tantos pensamentos tristes, isso parece uma crise emotiva forte, acompanhada de musica triste de pré-morte e muito chocolate, mas é um pensamento MUITO exagerado e com um toque de sarcasmo).

Mas por que infernos ela sentia aquilo?

Somente por que não tinha mais o seu passatempo favorito, que era planejar os próximos foras que daria em Tiago?

Somente por não ter mais em que descontar a sua incontrolável TPM?

Nãããão meus caros amigos... era porque ela sentia falta de Tiago Potter, como já fizemos questão de frisar e refrisar e frisar mais vezes. Sentia falta da maneira como ele fazia gracinhas perto dela, do antigo bom-humor do moreno quando se aproximava, que fazia ela se sentir especial e importante, pelo menos para uma pessoa. E finalmente, dos beijos.

OS beijos ROUBADOS, ressaltemos aqui. Como é que alguém pode ter a insanidade mental de gostar somente de beijos roubados? Como é que alguém pode ter a insanidade mental de gritar, espernear e fazer discursos muito bem planejados sobre o respeito com as outras pessoas, se a pessoa beijada estivesse sendo hipócrita, vestindo uma máscara de ferro, escondendo que na verdade gostava de toda aquela palhaçada?

Tudo bem, estou sendo muito dura...

A questão é que ela nem sequer sabia do que sentia pelo maroto. Acreditava que fosse ódio, mas depois de avaliar seus conceitos, ódio era uma palavra bastante forte para quem nem sequer desejava o mal para ela. Depois passou a acreditar que sentia repulsa, mas era uma repulsa diferente da que sentia por Severo Snape, depois que o tonto narigudo passou a querer competir com ela em poções. Depois, passou para medo, insegurança, stress profundo quando ele se aproximava, voltou ao ódio, e depois desistiu. Acreditava sentir um sentimento desconhecido. Desconhecido para ela, na verdade... Alguns meses depois de tentar definir seus sentimentos por Tiago Potter, ela veio descobrir que o que sentia pelo moreno era mais ou menos como um princípio de amor.

Tarde demais, já que foi arrumar uma definição para seus sentimentos logo depois de descobrir um Tiago distante e nada empenhado em conquista-la, descobriu assim que isso aconteceu, ou melhor, _porque_ isso aconteceu.

Não fosse esse "gelo" de Tiago, ela nunca iria arrumar uma definição para o que sentia, e eles continuariam com essa perseguição cão e gato para o fim da vida, ou até um deles ser vencido pelo cansaço.

Já dizia a avó de Lily "preste atenção nas coisas que você tem e nas que você conseguiu. Tente perceber o valor delas antes que elas escorreguem pelos seus dedos como areia...". Arrependia-se de não ter pensado nessa frase que sua querida avozinha tinha lhe dito, mas não podia se chicotear tanto, pois tinha apenas dez anos na última vez que a viu, e não entendeu na época...

Agradeceria muito se você me respondesse – Vick disse emburrada ao lado da ruiva – não é muito educado deixar os outros falando sozinhos... principalmente quando se está presente.

Desculpa, monstrinha – Lily deu um sorriso amarelo e se recompôs. Estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, olhando vagamente para um canto da sala – Acabei me perdendo na aula.

Sim, e em pensamentos também! Mais cinco minutos e você estaria babando na mesa – Vick retrucou dando um sorriso animador para a ruiva – Vamos, já faz uns cinco minutos que o sinal da última aula soou. Você não vai querer ficar aqui até segunda-feira, vai?

Não seja palhaça – Lily jogou suas coisas dentro da bolsa e se dirigiu a porta aberta – Vamos, que eu quero deixar as minhas coisas lá em cima e ver se eu tomo um banho antes do jantar.

Ela fala como se fosse eu que tivesse ficado metade da aula de História da Magia pensando na morte da bezerra – Vick comentou para uma terceira pessoa imaginária – Você anda avoada demais, Lily. É a enésima quinta vez que eu tenho que te trazer de volta...

Pelo amor de Deus, Vick! – Lily exclamou rindo – Mais algumas informações sobre artrite e bico de papagaio e você estará competindo com a minha avó no quesito ranzinza.

Certo, eu estou sendo muito turrona mesmo – Vick suspirou, afirmando que estava estafada – Mas é que eu estou tentando te vencer pelo cansaço, já que você não está a fim de me contar o que acontece.

As vezes eu me pergunto como é que pode existir alguém tão insensível – Lily resmungou audivelmente, olhando para o teto, como em uma prece – Vick, Vick... O que mais pode ser senão a minha... frustração quase-amorosa?

As vezes eu me pergunto como é que pode existir uma pessoa tão _tapada_ – Resmungou Vick, da mesma forma que Lily, justamente imitando a ruiva – Eu sei que é o Potter que anda te tirando do sério, amiga... mas eu quero saber o _por que _dessa encanação toda.

Quem é que citou que o Potter é o meu tormento? – Lily perguntou desconfiada, mas logo desfez a pose, porque a amiga lhe lançou um olhar **muito** feio – Tudo bem, tudo bem... eu sei que eu não preciso fazer esse tipo de cena com vocês, mas entenda que isso é um costume.

Péssimo costume, você esqueceu de dizer – Vick ainda parecia emburrada com a atitude da ruiva, mas não insistiu no assunto – Mas vamos lá, me diga o que te aflige e eu te darei uma solução.

Se puder, porque o negócio tá preto e eu reconheço – Lily fez cara de derrotada, e entrou no dormitório do sétimo ano correspondente a casa das duas, largando-se na cama de uma maneira espetacularmente rápida – Posso resumir a minha situação com poucas palavras: eu estou na roça!

Quando é que você vai aprender a dividir seus medos e aflições? – Vick perguntou de maneira dramática, que pelo menos fez a ruiva sorrir – Vamos... não vai ser tão difícil assim falar para a sua amiga mais querida.

Eu vou tentar, Vick. Mas você mesma sabe o quanto é difícil para mim tocar nesse assunto – Lily suspirou, em seguida respirou fundo para tomar coragem – A questão é que eu não sei o que eu faço, não sei onde eu me enfio, com quem eu falo... Eu não sei por onde começar!

Entendo... – Vick sentou-se ao lado da amiga, prestando atenção – É uma honra ser a primeira a saber dos seus segredos mais íntimos, mas continue! É que esse primeiro pensamento foi tão pessoal que eu acabei não entendendo nada...

Ok, eu vou tentar ser mais direta – Lily meneou a cabeça quando a amiga deu um sorriso amarelo, como quem pede desculpas – Já sabemos que eu descobri que eu gosto do Potter porque ele desistiu de mim. E o que não sabemos é que isso me machucou. Eu não sei o que se passa, mas a coisa que eu mais tenho vontade é de estar ao lado dele.

Lily... ele não desistiu de você – Vick fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente – Ele não vai desistir de você nunca. É de você que ele gosta! Você o faz feliz, mesmo nunca tendo dado nem ao menos um beijo nele!

Não sei como isso pode ser – Lily se virou para encarar Vick – Eu não vejo jeito das coisas acontecerem, eu estou totalmente sem esperanças, totalmente sem saída... Desesperada por respostas. O que eu mais quero é ele.

Dê um tempo para as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, Lily... não se importe tanto, não vale a pena sofrer tanto – Vick disse calmamente, parecendo com qualquer pessoa, menos com ela mesma – Eu sei que isso seria conselho da Alice, mas desde quando os conselhos dela são ruins? É verdade, amiga, veja os dias passarem e as coisas acontecerem. E se não acontecerem, é por que não era para ser desse jeito, sabe... Eu te garanto uma coisa: Você vai sobreviver.

Certo, certo – Lily disse, enquanto se espreguiçava – Agora vamos descer para jantar, já que o meu banho foi de embrulho...

Depois da conversa com Vick, Lily ficou um pouco mais calma. A amiga lhe passou tanta certeza, tinha tanta segurança ao falar que isso acabou causando o resultado esperado na nossa protagonista. Não que ela não pensasse a respeito, não que ela deixou de encucar com o assunto e foi viver uma vida de hippie à beira do lago.

Mas ela deixou de lado a preocupação.

Tinha vontade de encontrar Tiago por qualquer corredor que fosse e engrenar uma conversa sem fim, daquelas de filmes água-com-açúcar que já até se sabe o final, mas ultimamente parecia que o destino tinha desviado todos os caminhos e mudado as rotas dos dois. Lily até começou a cogitar que ele estivesse saindo com uma outra garota, mas não tinha ouvido nenhum indício a respeito, o que já era um ótimo sinal.

Aquela saia estava um lixo, estava até mole de tão gasta e usada que estava. Todas as outras estavam para lavar e ela cismou que queria colocar uma saia naquele dia. Vestiu uma blusinha branca e colocou um colar com penduricalhos verdes, ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos e desceu para o mundo.

Ao ver seu reflexo na janela, sorriu. Conseguiu dar um jeito de ficar apresentável com uma roupa velha e simples. Poderia ser melhor?

Poderia. Tiago Potter entrou na Sala Comunal naquele exato momento, e desacompanhado.

Lily? O que é que você faz acordada tão cedo em um sábado? – Tiago estranhou, e Lily mais ainda. Será que não tinha uma coisa mais idiota para perguntar?

Não sei. De repente parece que apertaram o botão "on" e eu abri os olhos, sem sono nenhum – Lily respondeu tranqüilamente, e Tiago pareceu soltar a respiração – Mas não é tão cedo assim, Potter, já são quase dez horas.

Ah são? Acho que perdi a noção do tempo lá embaixo – Tiago disse vagamente, e Lily novamente cogitou um encontro. Relembremos, em um sábado de manhã ¬¬ - Eu estava com os garotos, tomamos café e acabamos nos distraindo em um corredor alheio.

Um corredor alheio... – Lily parou para pensar, enquanto segurava um sorriso satisfeito. Seu coração pesava dezoito quilos a menos por saber que Tiago estava com os amigos – Isso quer dizer azarando um sonserino bobo e seboso?

Oh, eu nem acredito que você pode pensar isso de quatro pobres e inocentes almas. Quanto mais falar assim do nosso gentil e amável colega de classe, Lily Evans – Tiago improvisou um discurso melodramático típico do gênero romântico mais subjetivista possível (eu aprendo alguma coisa nas aulas de português!!!), e em seguida assumiu uma pose mais séria – Desde quando você anda treinando com bolas de cristal?

Não ando treinando com nada, Potter – Lily respondeu, percebendo que estava sendo simpática ao extremo com o moreno, e resolveu se refrear – É que tá piscando na sua testa.

Vou me lembrar de ser mais misterioso da próxima vez – Tiago deu uma ligeira piscadela para a ruiva e sorriu de canto – Mas eu precisava mesmo falar com você, e nem era sobre esse tipo de baboseiras.

Pode dizer – Lily disse, séria. Um friozinho percorreu toda a sua espinha, Viria uma declaração de amor apaixonada, uma confirmação de desistência, a existência de uma nova ruiva na vida dele? – Mas por favor seja breve. É que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Tudo bem – Tiago deu um sorriso fofo e Lily sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Por que diabos ele estava fazendo papel de galã de novela das seis, todo meigo? – É que o Slugue disse que não teria tempo de aperfeiçoar as minhas poções de disfarce e condenação, e me disse para procurar alguém da turma que entendesse disso. Bom... eu acho que não seria nada legal pedir para o ranhoso me ensinar como fazer.

Ah, é isso? – Lily perguntou um pouco inconformada, mas logo se recompôs – Você quer que eu te ajude a terminar algumas poções?

Sim – Tiago disse, encarando a ruiva – A não ser que você prefira me ver estatelado no chão de algum corredor, envenenado pelo Snape.

Não seria uma má idéia... – Lily disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ao que Tiago fez uma cara ofendida – Quando é que você pode tomar aulas?

Você tá querendo dizer que vai me ensinar? – os olhos de Tiago brilharam como os de uma criança que ganha um pirulito de mamão – Jura mesmo?

Diga logo quando é que você pode tomar aulas antes que eu me arrependa, Potter – Lily olhou para o teto enquanto Tiago dava saltinhos de felicidade – Regressões à infância parte dezoito...

Pode ser hoje mesmo, Lily – Tiago disse se controlando – eu não tenho nada para fazer. Algo te impede?

Tenho treze encontros hoje – Lily fez uma cara de deboche e Tiago ficou sério – Todos com namorados meus. Mas não espalhe, por favor. Nenhum deles sabe que eu faço um _Cooper _pela escola todos os sábados...

Você é fogueteira hein, Lily? – Tiago debochou também, rindo – As seis e meia tá bom?

Como quiser, majestade – Lily fez uma meia reverência e se dirigiu ao buraco do retrato para o café-da-manhã.

Onde é que a Cinderela vai? – Sirius perguntou, ao sentir o cheiro do perfume favorito de Tiago.

Pra casa da sua mãe – Tiago respondeu, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos.

OoOoooo... – Sirius levantou as duas mãos, como quem se rende, e fez uma cara de amedrontado – A Cinderela está nervosinha, é?

Nem um pouco, meu saco de pulgas predileto – Tiago agora estava indeciso entre uma camisa preta e uma azul marinho – Qual delas?

Tiago... essas camisas são sociais – o charmoso maroto gargalhou com gosto, fazendo Tiago ficar com cara de saboneteira – Onde é que você vai afinal? Procurar emprego?

Engraçadinho – disse Tiago, dando a língua para o canino, mas guardando as camisas no armário – Eu vou me encontrar com a Lily. Ela vai me ajudar com aquelas malditas poções que eu não consigo acertar.

Vá de pijamas – Sirius disse enquanto abria uma revista, entediado – Assim a hora que você voltar, você só deita e dorme.

Você é muito insensível, Almofadinhas – Tiago declarou ofendido, colocando uma camiseta azul marinho com desenhos nas costas – Poderia ao menos me ajudar, ou então ficar feliz por mim...

Por que você vai estudar? – Sirius perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – Eu te dou os meus pêsames, isso sim.

Tiago saiu do quarto sem falar mais nada. Não entendia a atitude de Sirius, mas também não ficou pensando muito no que havia acontecido, pois assim que se sentou ouviu o barulho de alguém atrás da poltrona.

Você não vai me assustar, Lily – Tiago declarou, antes que a ruiva pulasse e pagasse um mico enorme – Boa tentativa, mas se você se esqueceu, eu estou aprendendo a ser auror.

Droga – Lily fingiu decepção, mas logo se recompôs – Não ia dar para a gente fazer isso aqui na Sala Comunal, com esse bando de pirralhos fazendo bagunça, então eu falei com o Slughorn, e ele me deu a chave de uma sala no quarto andar. Vamos?

Serviço de luxo? Ao que devo essa honra? – Tiago perguntou, sorrindo. Dois segundos depois, ficou sério e deu um baita tapa na testa – Espere um momentinho, sim?

O que houve? – ela perguntou sem entender nada.

Esqueci as poções...

Definitivamente você é a pessoa mais cabeça de vento que eu já conheci – Lily disse, enquanto abria a porta da sala. O resto do caminho eles fizeram falando sobre trivialidades – Esquecer as poções...

Não tenho culpa que você me atrapalha! – Tiago exclamou sorrindo, e Lily tentou não olhar na direção do moreno, para não lembrar que estava sozinha com ele em uma sala no fim do mundo – Onde é que você vai arrumar as coisas?

Eu vejo se tem algo nesse armário – Lily se encaminhou para uma porta e a destrancou – Ilumine aqui por favor, Potter. Se não tiver nada de interessante eu vejo se consigo conjurar.

Depois de arrastarem uma mesa de metal, e limparem dois caldeirões enferrujados, Lily e Tiago estavam prontos para aperfeiçoar as tais poções do moreno. Uma de cor marrom avermelhada, e outra púrpura perolada.

Lily teve dificuldades, o que indicava que o grau de dificuldade do preparo daquela poção era dificílimo, quase impossível.

Depois de queimar um pedaço de pano, e deixar a sala com uma neblina esverdeada, Lily se deu por vencida.

Chega! – Lily ria descontrolada, e abriu as três janelas da parede esquerda da sala – eu acho que nunca fiz tanta besteira em toda a minha vida!

E eu acho que nunca ri tanto com uma garota – Tiago declarou, enquanto tentava tirar a neblina verde da sala usando a varinha – Será que se eu tentar um feitiço de desaparecimento essa droga some?

É vapor. Deixe aí que daqui a pouco desaparece – Lily conjurou uma poltrona roxa e se jogou nela com vontade – Acho que eu fundi meu cérebro.

Não é melhor ir para a sala comunal? – Tiago perguntou, abanando a fumaça com um pano encardido – Assim dá pra descansar perto da lareira.

Se você quiser, pode ir. Eu prometi ao Slughorn que iria deixar a sala em ordem depois de usa-la – Lily suspirou, enquanto se acomodava melhor no assento largo – Vou ter que arrumar essa bagunça toda.

Então eu também não vou! - Tiago conjurou uma poltrona mais modesta, branca e discreta – Você veio aqui para me fazer um favor, então o mínimo que eu posso fazer é ficar aqui pra te ajudar.

Lily deu um sorriso sincero com o gesto de agradecimento do moreno, ajeitou os cabelos e se recostou. Suspirou, e desfez o sorriso rapidamente ao perceber o que estava fazendo. Apesar de estar encarando a parede oposta em que Tiago estava, sentia os olhos do Maroto fixos nela.

Lily? – Tiago perguntou depois de exatos cinco minutos de silêncio – Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Acabou de perguntar – Lily o encarou, séria, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Mas eu deixo você fazer uma outra pergunta, vai...

Já faz algum tempo que eu venho reparando que você não está agindo normalmente – Tiago disse de maneira direta, mas calculava cada palavra para que Lily não se fechasse novamente – As vezes você me parece meio distante, perdida em algum lugar... É que eu queria saber se tem alguma coisa te aborrecendo...

Não precisa se preocupar, Potter – Lily deu um meio sorriso um pouco forçado e triste. Talvez ele nem imaginasse que o motivo estava sentado na frente dela – Eu ando estressada com os meus afazeres, e as coisas não estão indo do jeito que eu queria que fossem.

É claro que eu preciso me preocupar! Lily, eu gosto de você – Tiago disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes da garota, que o olhou com estranheza. O moreno resolveu pisar em terreno firme novamente – Ou será que se você me visse amuado em um canto você iria fingir que nem notou? Desculpe... eu esqueci que você me odeia...

Potter, será possível que dá pra parar de fazer uma novela mexicana com tudo? – Lily perguntou, apoiando as pernas no braço da poltrona – Ódio é uma palavra muito forte. Eu não te odeio. Nós somente temos muitas diferenças...

Que importância tem isso? – Tiago perguntou, parecendo distante – Não somos assim tão diferentes.

Agora. Você pode não ter reparado, mas de um tempo para cá você tem demonstrado mais maturidade nas situações – Lily disse vagamente, como se nem reparasse no que estava dizendo – Eu sei que você nunca parou de azarar o Snape, mas acho que isso nunca terá conserto...

Eu continuo fazendo isso porque ele nunca vai parar com essa coisa ridícula de separar as pessoas pelo sangue – Tiago defendeu-se bravamente, entregando que defendia Lily – Sempre será uma causa nobre... mas você não me disse o que anda te incomodando...

Não vou dizer, Potter – Lily falou, ainda vagamente – Eu já te disse que não precisa se preocupar, não vai me matar, isso tudo vai passar. Mas por que é que você está tão preocupado com isso?

Porque eu não gosto de te ver do jeito que eu estou te vendo ultimamente – Tiago disse de uma só tacada – Não me agrada o fato de pensar que existe alguém que está te fazendo sofrer desse jeito...

Potter, por favor – Lily levantou a mão direita espalmada. Tinha os olhos fechados – Vamos mudar de assunto.

Não vou mudar de assunto. Escute – Tiago aproximou-se de Lily, e fez questão de olhar nos olhos dela – Você nem precisa dizer o nome da pessoa, ou se você está apaixonada, você pode apenas me dizer o que está sentindo, apenas para sentir o peito mais leve.

Lily permaneceu calada. Sua cabeça parecia estar pegando fogo, e ela tinha certeza que estava muito próxima de onde o tatu morava.

Uma chance como aquela ela não teria pelo resto da vida, e a avaliou muito bem. Decidiu falar, pois o pior que pudesse acontecer era ela ter a verdade esfregada em sua fuça, e se ela não dissesse, tinha absoluta certeza de que iria carregar o peso de sua atitude para o resto da vida. Principalmente quando fosse uma tia solteirona fazendo cachecóis de tricô para vender no bazar da vizinhança..

Olha... eu tenho quase certeza de que você não vai entender paçocas dos meus sentimentos – Tiago tentou esconder a expressão surpresa no rosto, pela decisão aberta de Lily – Mas eu acho que estou realmente precisando desabafar.

Sim, mentira deslavada, já que ela conversava sobre isso com suas amigas. Para não ficar tão feio para o lado da querida ruiva, digamos que ela queria ter uma visão mais ampla da situação.

Tiago tomou cuidado para assumir uma expressão séria. O olhar de aço mostrava que seu interesse era profundo. Percebeu que absorveria até mesmo o mais discreto suspiro da ruiva.

Pra te dizer a verdade, eu não sei nem por onde começar... – Lily disse sinceramente, enquanto seu cérebro fazia uma força tremenda para montar o quebra-cabeça – Que eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito cabeça-dura e racional, você sabe, mas eu tenho que iniciar por algum lugar. Em dezessete anos de vida, eu posso dizer que cometi poucos erros, o que não é comum nessa fase da vida. Como eu aprendi a sobreviver? Por favor, não faça perguntas difíceis. Mas eu te digo, eu cometi um erro praticamente fatal, e esse erro foi tão grande que se eu não souber conserta-lo, posso pagar o preço pelo resto de minha vida. E eu sabia de meu erro, e permaneci errando.

Sinto que teremos uma breve história da vida de Lily Evans – Tiago comentou quando Lily parou para tomar fôlego. Nunca desejou tanto um bloquinho de anotações – Prossiga, ruiva.

Então, O erro que eu cometi, foi por sempre ser geniosa e cabeça-dura, e achar que eu podia controlar as coisas com a razão sempre – Lily continuou. Estava tensa, mas parecia estar a vontade com o moreno. Parecia que ele a conhecia, e só estava confirmando os fatos. O que era verdade – Na verdade eu até poderia, se não tivesse coração. Eu paguei o preço para entender que com o coração, a única reação possível é a emoção. Sim, Potter, você estava certo, eu acabei me apaixonando. Me apaixonei pela pessoa que eu considerava mais hipócrita, suja e imbecil da face da Terra...

Não vá me dizer que você foi se apaixonar justo por Lúcio Malfoy – Tiago arregalou os olhos em falso espanto – Com tanta gente com as características que você citou, tinha que se apaixonar justamente com um cara que odeia trouxas?

Se você não parar quieto, eu não vou conseguir contar. E não me apaixonei pelo Malfoy. Continuo achando ele um hipócrita sujo, e nada mais – Lily sorriu, e calmamente se ajeitou na poltrona, antes de prosseguir com suas desventuras – A pessoa por quem me apaixonei começou a mudar aos meus olhos de uns tempos para cá, e acabou conseguindo me provar que não era o ser asqueroso que eu sempre imaginei. Eu sempre pensei que tivesse asco, ódio dessa pessoa... mas como dizem por aí, a linha que divide o ódio do amor acaba pregando peças quando você anda justamente em cima dela. Essa pessoa mudou no meu conceito porque passou a olhar a vida com outros olhos, sem perder seu brilho antigo e sem vestir nenhum tipo de máscara.

Certo, quer parar de descrever o seu maravilhoso amado e prosseguir na história? – Tiago disse, emburrado.

É aí que entramos na parte do meu erro. Eu sempre fingi que essa pessoa era indiferente na minha vida, que não me faria falta se morresse, as vezes eu acabei dando a entender que eu _gostaria _de ver essa pessoa morta de verdade – Continuou a ruiva, como se não tivesse sido interrompida – quando na verdade era tudo o contrário. Eu acabei cuspindo para cima, e como sempre caiu em cima de mim. Acontece que essa pessoa jurava amores por mim, e eu nem queria ouvir o nome dela. Na verdade ele já tinha apelado para tentativas desesperadas, como flores, bombons e beijos roubados... Um belo dia, eu acordei e dei por falta dele na minha vida. Passei a vê-lo cada dia mais concentrado, mas sério, e mais longe de mim. Passei a criar dentro de mim namoradas imaginárias, loiras, meigas e perfeitas, tudo o que eu nunca poderia ser. Passei a acompanha-lo com os olhos para onde quer que ele fosse, criei uma neurose. Quando ele se dirigia a mim eu me sentia nos céus, criava todo um conto de fadas com dragões e castelos em menos de cinco minutos, e não me conformava com o fato de ele ter me deixado.

"mas ao que tudo indicava, não éramos mais do que dois estranhos, companheiros de escola, algo do gênero. Nossa relação acabou sendo pior do que estritamente profissional. Eu passei a me amaldiçoar cada dia, a cada vez que eu me olhava no espelho, e as vezes ainda me pego fazendo uma coisa dessas, por ter deixado a chance passar, e passei a viver com um baita nó na minha garganta, por não poder dizer o quanto é difícil eu querer viver longe dele. Mas de todas essas coisas, de tudo o que acabou se passando na minha vida, eu sinto falta de apenas uma coisa: os beijos. Sim, eles eram roubados, eram forçados, mas os lábios dele tinham o poder de me render, de me dar choques elétricos."

" E depois de tudo o que eu passei, eu não tenho coragem de dizer a essa pessoa que eu o amo muito, e que fui burra por ter deixado as oportunidades passarem. E o quanto eu desejaria dar um beijo nele. Nem que fosse o último. Assim pelo menos eu estaria avisada de que nada mais teria chance..."

Sua história é eletrizante – Tiago disse lentamente – Mas alguém já te disse que nunca é tarde demais para tentar?

E o que faria essa pessoa querer tentar qualquer coisa – Lily continuou, mesmo sabendo que tinha sido óbvia demais – Sendo que eu a maltratei e ignorei pela maioria do tempo?

Você não disse que essa pessoa te jurava amor? – Tiago perguntou, diminuindo o tom de voz – Se esse amor for verdadeiro, nunca que ele vai desistir de você. Ele de alguma forma percebeu que o que você fazia era por legitima defesa, e percebeu que antes de te conquistar precisaria mudar seu caráter.

E será que ele me daria um último beijo? – Lily perguntou, as pupilas dilatadas com a proximidade dos rostos – Para que eu pudesse pelo menos sorrir?

Daria um último beijo, todos os dias da vida dele – Tiago respondeu. Não sabia por que ainda não tinham terminado com aquele jogo todo, mas era divertido quando estavam próximos de um final feliz – Nem que tivesse que atravessar o inferno para alcança-la. Tenho certeza.

Os lábios se encontraram delicadamente ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos se fecharam. Apesar de os lábios já se conhecerem, apesar de já terem até uma certa intimidade, o choque que Lily disse sentir pareceu ainda mais real e mais intenso, se tornando uma corrente elétrica indolor. Podiam sentir cem coisas diferentes ao longo do beijo. O frio que despertava o calor, que ao adormecer dava vez à dormência, que ao sair dava espaço ao desejo mais forte que qualquer coisa.

Quem via não podia definir, mas quem sentia, sentia e fim. A sensação de estar em pé em uma montanha russa... ou qualquer outra loucura sem sentido.

.x.Malfeito.x.feito.x.

N/A: Pelo amor de Deus!! Que essa fanfic me empacou!!

Me perdoem por favor e comentem, siiiim :º

É que me deu uma crise de memória, me fazendo esquecer que eu tinha um computador, e uma fic incompleta postada.. xD

Mentira.

É que eu estava atolada de afazeres (que chique), e acabei não encontrando tempo. Ou vocês acham que eu preferia estar jogada na cama estudando para biologia?

Baaaum... a fic acabou, e não teve um final decente e espetacular, se pá depois eu arrumo. É que a crise na criatividade tbm foi séria.

Amou, odiou, tavaria fogo na autora só pra ela parar de achar que escreve alguma coisa, vai tentar hackear o meu pc e dar PT na placa mãe, etc, etc... envie informações clicando no botão roxo aqui em baixo.

Beijoooooooooooooooooooos enormes!! xD


End file.
